


Of lost sweaters and naked boyfriends

by ArtFoxLife



Series: Big pile of Misunderstandings [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Jealous Alec, M/M, Malec, Misunderstandings, Sad Alec, malec-relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtFoxLife/pseuds/ArtFoxLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec never did pay much attention to it at first, ascribing it to his boyfriend´s excentric personality, so when he came home to Magnus waist up naked, laying in the bedroom doorway, he just shrugged, kissed him and proceed to kitchen for some snacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and the world belong to amazing Cassandra Clare.

Alec never did pay much attention to it at first, ascribing it to his boyfriend´s excentric personality, so when he came home to Magnus, waist up naked, laying in the bedroom doorway, he just shrugged, kissed him and proceeded to kitchen for some snacks. 

He didn´t look twice at the mess in the bedroom, knowing the warlock sametimes spends hours trying different outfit combinations in order to be prepared for quick makeover in every possible situation. 

What made him stop in his tracks was, when he came into the warlock´s loft, finding him almost naked on the sofa with what looked like big scratch marks made by human hand on his backs and guilty look plastered on his face. Feeling the dread spreading in his stomach Alec bite down on his cheek and smiled.

,,Hi Mags, how was your day?"

\-----------

It´s not easy seeing someone you love, being so close to them and knowing it´s not you they are thinking about, knowing they are just waiting for you to leave so they could be with someone else. 

Alec didn´t understand why is Magnus staying with him even though he is not enough. He always knew he can never be enough, not for anyone and especially not for someone as amazing as The High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane. He is not attractive, funny, charming, he is just..trivial. 

Magnus almost made him believe, believe he is someone worth to be loved, that he is loved, but it was a lie, maybe a merciful one, maybe Magnus took pity on him and took him in as a stray cat needing love and shelter, but while meaning everything to Alec, Alec just wasn´t what he needed.

He knows he should end this, but one look at the warlock or just finding a glitter dot on his sleave makes him so happy he decides to be selfish and be with Magnus as long as he will have him. 

\--------

His resolve lasts for weeks, hiding the hurt he feels and enjoying every moment in the company of the amazing man, remembering every part of his body, every movement, every smile he grants him. He has found a way how to keep himself from getting hurt. Everytime he wants to come and visit he calls first, to let Magnus know he is on his way.

It works amazingly. He no longer meets half naked warlock, nervously lounging around the loft, no longer finds bedroom in the state of post-apocalyptic destruction and doesn´t see any fresh and bleeding wounds the warlock acquired in the make-out session with whoever he´s cheating on Alec with.

Maybe that is why it hurts so much more when one day he forgots to call on his way out of the Institute and remembers it when entering the building of the loft. Thinking it´s better to call latter that not at all, Alec pulls out his mobile phone and rings the first quick dial he has. It takes a long time. but the phone is finally picked out by gasping and giggling warlock.

,,Alexander! Now it´s not really a...stop it! I´m sorry did you need anything?"

Alec cannot remember how to breath, feels emptiness spreading in his chest and has to fist his hands in order to prevent them from shaking. His mind is blank, but one thought arrises and takes over him. I cannot do this anymore. 

He looks on the display of his phone seeing the photo of Magnus in the morning in their..no, his bed, just moments after waking up. He always loved to see him without all the make up, glitter, just pure Magnus. It was in these moments he felt like he saw the true person, who likes to hide behind masks, but is brave enough to show him who he really is. Alec was wrong, he didn´t know him at all, becouse the person he knew, the person he saw in that picture didn´t exist, it´s was just another act and the show is now over. 

Alec turned on his heel and runned out of the building, runned away from the person which pulled him out on the light from the depths of his own despair and than threw him back inside, much deeper than before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do you go when your heart is broken, when the most important person of your life just isn't there anymore? What do you do when the feelings you have are just too heavy to carry on your own, weighting you like stones and dragging you down? Who do you turn to when you feel like you're alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter just as promised. Do not hesitate to inbox me with story prompts or ideas of what you would like to see in this story.  
> Thanks you for amazing responses and love :)  
> Disclaimer: The characters and world belongs to amazing Cassandra Clare

Where do you go when your heart is broken, when the most important person of your life just isn't there anymore? What do you do when the feelings you have are just too heavy to carry on your own, weighting you like stones and dragging you down? Who do you turn to when you feel like you're alone?

Alec's answer to those questions was to go back to Institute, find his sister Isabelle and cry a lot.

He didn't tell her what has happened, even though she was asking. No, he couldn't tell her. He was just so ashamed, ashamed he wasn't able to keep Magnus in his life, ashamed he wasn't strong enough to swallow his pride and stay with him just a little longer. 

„Alec tell me what happened. I can not help you, if you don't tell me what's wrong!“

„I..just... Me and Magnus, we broke up.“

He looks at her and sees the anger seep through her features, the jaw clenching and right hand fisting.

„I'm gonna kill him! Who does he think he is?!“

„No no no no no no, Izzy just please don't do anything. He doesn't have to know I came running home and cryied until my sister went to beat him up. I would like to keep at least a part of my dignity.“

This seemes to persuade her to at least postpone her murderous intentions and try to teach him „the break up methods“ which is apparently a subject women perfected throughout centuries and learned from romantic comedies and episodes of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

\-------

He never expected to end up here, but life is a bitch, well atleast acording to Izzy and her frankly extensive break up playlist. After being repeatedly told that what doesn't kill him makes him stronger, he feels he will have to be really, really, really strong to survive Izzy's attempts to help.

Not only she decided he needed to experience the “two spoon ice cream “ from a container the size of a small child, she also decided to make cookies and watch Love Actually on repeat, which according to her, is the best movie ever created, becouse people break up and continue to live and look for their happiness.

Alec is quite sure that if the movie doesn´t kill him, the cookies are a sure thing. Izzy probably mistaked flour for rat poison and on top of that will burn the cookies to crisp. Non of this matters though becouse it helps him to keep his mind of Magnus.

After overeating on cookie dough, that being the only consumable part of Izzy's cookie fiasco and watching Love Actually three times Alec feels it's time to go to sleep and says goodbye to his worried sister. She smiles at him encouragingly and kisses his forehead.

,,Good night, big bro, tommorow we'll go out and have some fun!"

This terrifies Alec more than Izzy's cooking. 

\------------

Lying in his empty, cold bed, staring on white empty walls he feels the dread seep back into his mind, missing the quiet breathing next to him, missing the heat of another body keeping him warm at night. He misses the glitter always sticking to his clothes and making it impossible not to look like he was just tackled by a very gay and very sparkly unicorn.

This thought makes him to sit on bed and pull down his sweater and to desperately look for glitter particle that would bring him closer to Magnus. He is pathetic and he knows it, but the heart just talks so much louder than his head.

The room is too dark though, there is not enough light for the glitter to be seen so he takes out his phone to turn on the flashlight. Seeing the main screen of his phone he sees dozens of unread messages and unaccepted calls, all from one person, the person that smiles on his wallpaper, the only person he loves and the one he needs more than anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm home sick today I had time to write one more chapter for you do I hope you'll enjoy it ! :)   
> Again inbox mi with any prompts or wishes for this or other stories :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and world belongs to amazing Cassandra Clare.

Alec doesn’t sleep much that night, reading through messages Magnus send him and looking at the pictures of him he has on his phone. Magnus never liked it when Alec took pictures of him before he put his uniform of prestine and always perfect warlock on, but those were the moments Alec loved him the most. 

Lazy mornings in bed, cuddled together in nest of bright yellow sheets and sweet kissis exchanged in privacy of their own world. Far away from problems and fears, just enjoying each other‘s company. 

Morning cofee and toasts he made while Magnus took long hot showers and how Magnus came out still wet in just a towel and immediately started complaining about how cold the flat is and changed the temperature to what Alec supposes Sahara feels like. He would open all the windows to try to prevent rainforest climate forming in the loft and take a blanket from a sofa to wrap Magnus in it. They would then eat the breakfast and look after the coffee mugs Chairman Moew constantly tried to push of the table.

Rainy afternoons when they would curl on the sofa and watch reruns of Project Runway, which Alec would claim to be bored of but secretly root for one of contestants and Magnus pretending to believe him, but knowing Alec is always tense and nervous when elimination comes and his champion is endangered.

Nights in bedroom completely dark except for two cat eyes intently looking on him, almost like they could see into his soul. Alec always adored Magnus’s eyes, the constant reminder of his inhumane origin, hated by many but never by him and every time those eyes hide when Magnus fell asleep Alec impatiently waited for the morning, when he’ll get to see them again.

In these moments Alec almost forgot about others who could touch Magnus, just almost, the though never leaveing him, always nagging in the backround, sucking the happiness he felt and reminding him of reality. 

It was this part of him that took over his body after hearing his love giggling a gasping for air, becouse of someone else. This was the part of him that prevented him from running back to Magnus and begging to take him back, even for a short time.

He tries to feel anger and hatred toward him, to find there the strenght he lost becouse of love. Strenght he needs to read the messages on his phone and the strenght not to answer.

Most of the texts are Magnus asking what happened, where is he or if he is hurt, but as the time of sending the message progresses, the warlock begs him to pick up the phone or call him.

It hurts him to see all of this, wondering if the sentiment is true, if Magnus really has some feelings for him and that’s why he worries or if it is just his sense of duty to take care of the lost cause. Maybe he is the bad one here. Magnus doesn’t know he is aware of his lover, he doesn’t know why Alec isn’t responding to his calls and he worries, no matter the couse, he worries about Alec. 

The tears are welling again in his eyes, threating to overflow, becouse he was selfish again. He stayed with Magnus even though he knew he’s just not enough for him and now, when being too weak to continue his act, he makes him worried, being too big of a coward to face him and end the relationship like an adult would. No, he goes running to his sister and doesn’t answer his calls like a stupid teenager he is.

The last two messages are what makes his breath hitch and his heart skip several beats.

„I went to the Institute but Isabelle send me away saying we broke up? I don’t understand Alexander, what is happening?“

„I still don’t understand, but I will respect your decision. I’ll pack your stuff and leave it in front of the loft, just send someone to collect it. Goodbye, Alec.“


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this chapter to Kalila, I originally wanted to post it tommorow, but I just couldn't let you wait ;)  
> I hope you'll all like it and don't hesitate to inbox me with prompt and ideas for this or other story.  
> I started posting another story today so be sure to check it out! :)  
> Disclaimer: The characters and world belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare

Alec... Magnus has never called him just Alec. It was always Alexander, darling, or some other pet name. Now he was just Alec to him, like to anyone else. He no longer held the special position of the official boyfriend, he no longer could just came to him anytime he wanted and kiss him, hold him close.

Alec thought he already felt the full impact of ending their relationship yesterday, after running home and wallowing in his sorrow all night, but this was so much worse. He is no longer part of Magnus’s life, he is just few bags laying in front of his door waiting to be collected. 

He felt like his life has ended. The life has left his body and now he is just a machine starting to fall apart without the power that held it together. 

Alec hugged his chest trying to catch all the falling pieces and keep it together just a little longer, just long enough for him to gather strenght to glue all the pieces together.

He looked around his room, seeing only bare walls, plain furniture and few old books with missing pages he just never got to find a place for since almost all his night were spend at Magnus’s loft. He no longer saw his room, he saw his life how it looked before the warlock shimmied into his life and along with himself he brought colour and meaning to Alec’s plain life filled only with shades of gray. This room is perfect representation of how his life used to be and how it’s gonna be once again from now on. 

Only colour left in his life is the sparkling dust on his sweater, reminding him of Magnus and his unhealthy obssesion with unholy amounts of glittery stuff. 

Glitter is very hard to get rid of, you clean everything, take a shower and think you managed to get rid of it for good, but once in a while, even years latter you find just one shining dot is still there. No matter how much you try you can never get rid of it all. It will always be there.

\---------------

Isabelle found him hours latter still sitting on his bed, crying and desperately holding to his glitter speckled sweater. She sat next to him, took the sweater out of his hands and hugged him. Seeing her big brother suffer was one of the hardest thing in her life.

He was always the one being there for her and Jace, always knowing what to say and what to do to solve any problem and now it was him needing help and she had no idea how to help him. 

They stayed there for long moment just holding each other, Alec needing his sister’s strenght and support and she trying to show him, he is not alone, he still has his family. 

„Izzy? Was Magnus trying to visit me yesterday?“

„Yeah, he was... I just told him he has no right to come here after you two broke up. Nothing more, I promise Alec!“

Alec smiled sadly on his sister and hugged her a little tighter. He could always count on her.

„I trust you, thank you for handling it, I just couldn’t...“

„I got you, don’t worry. Now get up we’re not gonna spend a whole day in bed! What would you like to do? Go shopping, party, maybe kill something and imagine it has Magnus’s face on?“

That made Alec laugh, even though just a little. He got up from the bed and took Izzy’s hand to help her stand.

„Sounds great, let’s go on a hunt, there’s just one more thing I have to take care of and I‘ll meet you in front of the Institute in 15 minutes, okay? And Iz? Thank you.“


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here, this time I would like to dedicate it to another of my amazing readers aishoren.:)  
> I hope you'll all enjoy it and don't hesitate to inbox me with prompts or ideas for this or different story!   
> I also started posting malec drabbles, once a day so make sure to take a look:)
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and the world belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare

Leaving the room Alec pulled out his phone and looked through his contact list.

_„I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.“_

He pushed the call button and waited.

„Hi! Alec? Is that you?“

„Oh, hi, Clary...I..ehm... I would like to ask for a favor.“

What was he thinking? They weren’t even friends to begin with and now he’s asking her favors? After he treated her like trash for the past few months?

„Okay? What do you need?“

Well she didn’t hang up on him, that’s good.

„I just wondered if you could pick my bags from Magnus’s place? We..I...“

„Alec it’s fine, Izzy mentioned something – happed. I’ll swing by and bring you your stuff.“

„Thank you Clary, I know I’ve been...thank you. I would ask Izzy or Jace, but I don’t think they´d be able to stay civil.“

Alec relaxed a little, glad he won’t have to go to Magnus’s himself and risk meeting him or worse his lover. He inhaled deeply to compose himself and headed towards the armory.

\------

Hunting with Izzy helped to clear his head, even though they only stumbled upon a small group of Dahak demons in an abandoned building. They sat on the edge of the rooftop and looked down on the street filled with mundanes, oblivious to the fight which happened here mere minutes ago.

Alec spotted a young pair, walking down the road, hand in hand and smiling at each other. His chest suddenly felt constricted, too small for his heart to beat in, too small for his lungs to draw another breath, the pain of losing Magnus. He wanted to see him, no he needed to see him, even just for a short moment.

Would Magnus be happy to see him, or would he send him away? Maybe he could go there claiming the Institute needs help with something. No he would immidietely see through that stupid lie, since there is not really anything they would need his help with right now.

Well maybe he could go there to...collect his bags.

_„Oh Angel, I hope Clary..“_

He took his phone out so quickly he almost dropped it from the building and dialed Clary’s number. Standing up he started pacing the building nervously.

„Alec what happened? Alec?“

Izzy stood up, walking to him like to a wild animal. Slowly, hands showing and talking to him in a calm voice. He thought he has to look like a crazy person. He really did.

Finally after long waiting Clary picked up the phone.

„Hi Alec! Don’t worry we just brought everything back to the Institute so you don’t have to...“

He let the hand holding phone to his ear fall and stopped in his pacing. What do I do now?

\--------------

Alec runned back to the Institute, Izzy following him, trying to catch up with him in her high heels.

„Alec wait! Alec!“

He didn’t pay her any attention, hurrying to his room where he found several bags filled with books, clothes and miscelanious other stuff Clary has brought. Looking through them he started pulling things out of the bags and scattering them across the bedroom floor. Eyes wide open and breathing heavily, he looked desperate, like his life depended on finding what he was looking for, or maybe on not finding it.

„My sweater! The gray one with holes and pizza stain on the sleeve? It’s not here, he must have forgot to pack it. I need it,it’s... important, so I should probably go there and ask him for it right? Right! Thanks Izzy.“

„Alec wait, what...?“

She didn’t have time to finish her sentence, becouse her insane older brother sprinted out of the door without paying her any notice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's here guys, the last chapter :) I hope you enjoyed the story, you were all amazing readers :) And make sure to read the end note please :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and the world belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare

He stops in front of the door leading to Magnus’s flat, suddenly unsure of his own actions. What is he doing? Looking for an excuse to march into his ex-boyfriend home to see him? A stupid excuse on top of that.

It wasn’t like he needed the sweater, it was old, ragged, washed out and it had more holes than fabric to speak the truth. Magnus used to always complain about it whenever Alec would wear it, saying people will think he doesn’t take a proper care of him. Like he needed someone to look after him like a child! 

Why is he even trying to lie, he loved it, he would always feel so important whenever Magnus showed any concern for him. Someone as amazing as Magnus caring? It always made his heart swoon.

Alec doesn't know what to expect after he’ll enter to the loft. Will he find Magnus with someone or alone? Will he even be at home? Maybe he’s here, contemplating his decision and noone is even inside. 

He lookes down on his hands and considers simply turning around and going back home, but once again feels the familiar pang of pain in his chest, telling him he can’t leave, telling him he needs to see Magnus just as he needs to breath. 

So Alec takes the few steps forward and opens the door without bothering to knock. He doesn’t want to risk loosing his courage waiting for someone to respond. 

„Hey Magnus are you home? I just wanted to ask...“

He has no idea what to excpect when entering the room, but what he finds is far beyond what he would be even able to imagine.

\------

To say Magnus is extravagant would be an understatement. To say all his actions are reasonable and mature would be a blatant lie. Alec knew all of this and found a certain peace with it. Magnus just wasn’t an ordinary person, no he was special, in all the possible connotations of this word.

That is why seeing his ex-boyfriend jumping through the living room on one leg and tangled in what seems to be his lost sweater, certainly suprises Alec, but it doesn’t shock him in the least.

They both stop in they tracks, looking at each other and no matter what happened in the last two days, it is impossible to keep a straight face. First one to loose it is Magnus and Alec follows just mere seconds latter.

„Can I ask what are you doing and with MY sweater I might add?“

Magnus averts his eyes and starts to play nervously with the hem of the sweater. It feels wrong seeing someone otherwise so confident and sure of himself suddenly...shy for the lack of better words.

„I...I missed you Alec.“

„You missed me, and thats why you’re skipping across the flat in my sweater?“

A realization starts to dawn on him, but Alec didn’t let himself hope. 

„I do that sometimes, wear your clothes when you’re away, it makes me feel closer to you. I always take it of before you come in, but today it tangled and... you really should buy a new sweater you know? This is impossible to wear.“

„Wait...that’s why you were half naked almost every time I came here?“

Magnus looks worried for a few seconds, then a guilty look appears on his face.

„Well...yes. I’m sorry Alec really, I know I shouldn’t take your stuff without asking..“

„Wait, wait. Magnus wait a moment. What about when I came here and you were almost naked on the couch with those scratches on your shoulder blade?“

The warlock now looks possitively embarassed.

„I didn’t hear you coming and then I had to rush so I was maybe a little too enthusiastic with pulling the sweater off and scratched myself. I’m really sorry Alec, I know I overstepped.“

Alec smils and feels a wave of relief wash over him. The only think he is able to think is how stupid he was and how cute Magnus is.

„Mags, I don’t mind, really. I thought..well it sounds stupid now, but i thought you were cheating on me.“

„Cheating on you? I would never..“

He doesn't have time to finish the sentence, becouse Alec crosses the room and closes the distance between them. He doesn't hesitate this time, doesn't give it a second thought and kisses Magnus. It is no soft and shy kiss, but a passionate one, conveying the desperation he felt in the last few days, the joy he is feeling right at that moment and also the love he felt every second since he met the warlock and will feel for the rest of his life.

Magnus is shocked and doesn't respond immediately, but soon finds his ground and kisses him back, clinging to him like to a life circle saving him from drowning. They kiss for what seemes like an eternity and a brief moment at the same time and when they finally separate, both breathing heavily and slightly shakiing, they smile and look into each other eyes.

Alec takes Magnus’s hand and leads him to the sofa in the living room but suddenly stops and turnes around.

„Wait a moment, when I called you yesterday you were out of breath and talking someone?“

Magnus laughs quietly and shakes his head fondly.

„I saw you from the window and wanted to put your stuff back to the dresser and change into my clothes, but Chairman Meow kept bitting me in the ankle and then you suddenly called so I runned to the phone while he was still trying to murder my leg.“

Alec just draws the warlock closer and hugs him.

„I’m so sorry for the mess I made, I panicked and now I see I had no reason to.“ 

„Well, I do see how it could look very suspicious from your point of view so no offense taken here.“

„I love you Mags.“

„I love you too, Alexander.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have in mind few chapters in Magnus's POV so let me know if you'd be interested in reading that :)  
> Also I started to post another story called Out of breath, out of money so please do check it out :)


	7. Magnus POV 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter of Magnus's POV as I promised :)  
> I hope you'll like it.  
> My finals in uni has started so I don't really have much timo so it's not read by beta. I hope there aren't many mistakes :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and the world belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare

Magnus POV

Alec is a shadowhunter, he has responsibilities he doesn’t take lightly. Sometimes he has to spend days training and managing the Institute and nights patroling the streets and attending to hunts. It is important to protect a balance and protect mundanes from the shadow world. 

Magnus knows all of this, that doesn’t mean he likes spending days waiting and worrying for his boyfriend, hoping he’ll call he’s alright and not deadly wounded after a battle with some nasty deamon.

Knowing and understanding doesn’t make it any easier though and so that’s why everytime he starts to miss his man he opens their dresser and finds some of his old, ragged sweaters and wraps himself in it. Sometimes the need is too big and simply wearing only a sweater is not enough so he just pulls all of Alec’s stuff he can possibly find and makes what could be called a nest on their bed.

Today is one of those days. Alec hasn’t call for two days, presumably still being on the big hunt he and his siblings were planning for the last few weeks. Magnus is not worried something already happened to him, since he’s sure someone, probably Izzy, would call him if anything was wrong. Still, he misses Alec and hopes he’s gonna come back to him in one cute and sexy piece.

It’s late in the afternoon when he hears steps on the staircase and recognizes the way his boyfriend walks. This makes his heart jump from two totally different reasons. First, he loves Alec and is very happy he’s finally coming home and second, he’s still wearing his sweater and the whole bedroom is covered in his clothes and books, some of which the warlockk himself is cuddled around.

Magnus is not a person to be ashamed of many things, but this, this is something Alec can never know. He doesn’t want to look pathetic and desperate infront on him and furthermore, is there is something Alec doesn’t like, it’s when people take his stuff without asking first.

Being aware of the fact he has less then a minute till he’ll be cought redhanded, he does the only logical thing. He storms into the closet like a tornade and starts to throw clothes out to mask there hasn’t been any of his things out and then pulls the sweater off, throws it towards the rest of things and starts running towards the main door.

Seeing them opening Magnus’s panic meter reaches it’s maximum and he just flops down on the floor in the kitchen and smiles at Alec, who’s entering the loft.

„Hi darling how was the hunt? Could you pass me a juice please? I’m starting to feel thirsty.“


End file.
